I Object
by bettertohavelovedthanlost
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends. When Edward proposes to his girlfriend Tanya, he naturally requests that Bella be his wedding planner. Can she plan the perfect wedding despite the fact that she is falling for the groom?
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea burning in my head and had to put it on paper. Review and tell me what you think**

**SM OWNS**

**PROLOGUE**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

The Wagner March began to fill the cathedral. My heart began to accelerate, pummeling into its neighboring organs with each irregular beat. My palms were drenched, a scent of freesias and sweat circulating the bouquet that I held.

I felt Alice give my trembling hands a reassuring squeeze.

"It's never too late" she whispered.

I glanced away from the pew, towards his family. Their faces were reserved as they anticipated the next few moments. His father softly whispered something into his wife's ear which made her smile and grasp at his fingers playfully. He smiled back but not before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. I looked away. The exchange was so sweet, yet so defining that I felt like I was eavesdropping.

Suddenly everything went quiet. Feet shuffled underneath guests as they turned their direction to the back of the church. And there she was. Blanketed with lace and white rivers of fabric, she made her way down the aisle hand in hand with her father. Each step she made and every beat of the song that coincided along with it seemed to rupture through my body, slicing every nerve and tendon it came into contact with.

After what seemed like an eternity, there was silence. The organ player placed his hands in his lap, retiring for the day. Hushed voices of disapproval flooded through the pew and a new layer of tension descended.

Breathing hitched as her father placed her cold, lengthy fingers in his.

Fists tightened as he unveiled her, unmasking her for what she truly was…a thief. She had taken everything. And now she would take him for the final time in front of all to witness.

I watched as my soul mate's eyes bored into another woman's. I watched as her lips curved into a cynical smile and I watched as my world returned the gesture.

"Do you Kate take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" she said, thoughtlessly.

"And do you Edward take Kate to be you wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish forever and always until death do you part?"

Silence.

Someone coughed.

More silence.

I glanced up, a tear trailing my cheek and finally his eyes met mine. We held the gaze for a second. And even though it was just a second, I needed it to matter. I needed him to I mattered. That we mattered.

"I-" he began, but quickly stopped. My breathing hitched.

_Come on Edward, I thought, say no. Say you can't do this. Just say no. _

There were whispers from the guests below as the minute hand passed by the number twelve for the second time.

"I" he said again.

Another tick of the red hand. Another stab to my heart.

"I do".

And that's when the walls crumbled. And all I could do was listen. I listened as a voice declared them husband and wife. I listened as the voice asked of any objections. I listened as someone said, "I object". And then I panicked as I realized that I was the one who did.


	2. Best Friends

Within a minute I was pulled out of my dream and back into reality. I glanced at the time before I hitting snooze on the alarm clock and snuggling back into my down comforter.

7 in the morning. That might not seem bad but the fact that it was Saturday made any intrusion upon sleep that much more painful especially when you were a college student trying to graduate early as well as work at the local bookstore five days out of the week.

Even though I knew today was particularly important, I couldn't help dozing off again.

But before I could relapse any further into much needed sleep, my bed began to rock fiercely, forcing me to open my eyes to the painful light that was now trickling through the windows.

"Ughh," I moaned as I pulled the covers over my head, snapping my eyes shut. "Edward, please just five more minutes."

"No Bella, get your ass up. We have to be out of here in an hour." He said as he softly lifted the covers from my body. I squirmed under his touch until I was facing him.

"And tell me again why you can't go by yourself." I moaned.

"Because Bella," he whispered as he crawled on top of me forcing me to smile, "This is my first audition and I really need my best friend to be there with me."

I couldn't help but to laugh at his reasoning. Edward and I had been best friends since the second grade. We did everything together which included getting an apartment together as soon as we graduated from high school. We really didn't see it any other way. We were both going to college so why wouldn't we choose the same one and of course we would live together. It was as simple as that. As simple as breathing. But it was mornings like this that I regretted living with anyone… especially when they insisted on dragging me out of bed to model auditions on Saturday mornings.

"Okay, okay, but can't we just sleep for another fifteen minutes…please" I begged.

By now he was lying directly on top of me, trying to pry my eyes open with his fingers. Suddenly he stopped and wrapped his hands around my waist. I opened one eye curiously but immediately snapped it shut once I realized what he was about to do.

Here we go.

"Okay, but Bella?" he purred.

"What" I moaned into the pillow beside me.

He nuzzled his head in the nook of my now exposed neck before answering.

"It's just that you smell so…damn…good." He whispered in between short breaths. I could feel his lips draw into a smile against my skin.

"Edward don't!" I yelled but it was too late. I turned my head just in time to see…and feel his tongue move along the base of my neck all the way to my ear.

"That…is…so…GROSS" I managed to get out passed all the laughter. I tried to wiggle out of his grip but he only held on to me tighter, placing one of his legs in between mine.

I know that it might seem, from our compromising positions that morning, that we were more than just friends but that's just how we operated. Edward and I were both very sexual beings so it only seemed right to apply that to our relationship. Of course it was all in good fun but it still felt weird to have his tongue come into contact with my neck…or any part of my body for that matter.

I don't remember when we started being so touchy feely with each other but I knew that he liked to use it to his advantage…like now for instance.

I was still laughing and grasping for air as he refused to descend from my now heaving body. I was wearing nothing but tiny boy shorts as a form of underwear and could clearly feel his business on top of me.

"Well than, Isabella Swan, get your ass out of bed!" Edward said again through his own laughter. His face was now only inches from mine and I could feel and smell his breath on my lips. I smiled as I became intoxicated with the smell of him. He had a definite scent that I could recognize a mile away. It didn't smell like any sort of cologne or fragrance that I could pick out of department store. Nope, it was his own particular essence that now immersed me.

"Are you nervous?" I asked genuinely concerned and also maybe hoping to stall for more time in bed.

Edward didn't seem to notice as he lightly tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"A little. I mean this is Calvin Klein…I don't even know why they would consider me?"

I shifted from under him so that I could look at him clearly. He twirled my fingers in his as he waited for me to respond.

"Edward what are you talking about? They would be stupid not to book you." I stated, my voice stern.

It always blew my mind how oblivious Edward was towards his looks. He honestly didn't realize the hold he had on people. But then again, it was one of the things I also loved about him. He was beautiful but didn't know it, which let his personality take center stage.

He simply rolled his eyes and dropped my hands from his allowing me to grab either sides of his face. With force might I add.

"Edward you are incredible inside and out. You have nothing to worry about. In fact, the agency would probably take you right now" I laughed, rubbing my hands through his disheveled hair. "Bad breath and all" I added for emphasis.

Immediately his expression relaxed and my favorite crooked smile flashed before my eyes. God, he really was beautiful.

He shook his head slightly but not before grazing my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Bella I don't know how you do it" he exclaimed, a now content, but thoughtful smile spreading across his face.

"Do what?" I asked, frowning.

"The way you somehow make everything go away…all my worries…all my uncertainties…" he trailed on. "They just seem to fly out the window when I'm with you"

I giggled slightly at his cheesiness. "It's all in the eyes" I said, giving him a playful wink.

"Well whatever it is," he continued "it's the reason why I need you there with me today. So… please move that tiny ass of yours for my sake."

Before I could react to his insult, I felt my body being lifted and flung over his shoulder. He lightly tapped my butt as we walked out of my bedroom and into the hallway of our apartment.

"Edward, put me down. I'm up now. I can walk just fine" I complained as he moved towards my bathroom, grabbing me a towel.

"Alright, just making sure" he said placing me on my feet and kissing my forehead.

I closed the door behind him and turned to face the bathroom mirror. Sure enough there was a light blush on my face. I always thought it was funny how somehow Edward managed to keep my face in its current condition when no one else could. I mean, don't get me wrong, all I did was blush, but the pink hue never stayed long…except with Edward.

I smiled to myself before stepping into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later I walked into the living room finding Edward glancing over his PDA.

"Okay, Mr. Cullen, I'm ready to get this show on the road."

He smiled as he looked up and gestured for me to follow him.

"Alright beautiful, let's go"

Chapter 2

Before we walked into the agency, I gave Edward a quick smile, offering my hand.

"Ready?" I whispered.

He placed his hand in mind, giving it a tight squeeze before answering.

"I am now." And with that we walked into the posh building that was blanketed with snapshots of gorgeous men and women. I couldn't help to feel a small decline in my self esteem as I noticed the painful contrast between Edward and I. He was gorgeous and belonged in a place such like this, and I was well…quite the opposite. I mean I never considered myself ugly, but rather your average girl next door. Edward always insisted on calling me beautiful but he was family, he was supposed to think that.

After what seemed like an eternity, a small man wearing tight jeans and a see-through t shirt came to grab Edward for his appointment. And by the way he eyeballed Edward, it was obvious he was gay.

"Good luck" I said as I patted his arm and giving him a warm smile.

Edward smiled back but not before abruptly grabbing my face, planting a kiss on my cheek, which I noticed was awfully close to my lips. I chuckled to myself as I figured it was probably more of a show for his confident escort than for me.

As soon as he left my phone rang. I already knew who might be on the other end of the pone before flipping it open.

"Hi Alice" I laughed as I settled back into my seat.

"Bella!" An over excited voice replied.

Alice was Edward's younger sister and also one of my best friends. Since the first day I met the 4'11 ball of energy, she had always held a certain spirtit about her that never failed to warm the hearts of others. She was always excited, even about the little things. I swear she would give the energizer bunny a run for his money.

"Whats up Alice?"

"Well I was talking to Jasper earlier and we thought it would be a good idea if we went out tonight and wanted to know if you and Edward wanted to come. Emmett and Rose are already in."

I smiled as I thought about my circle of friends. As spunky and quirky as Alice was, she had managed to fall in love with someone who was her complete opposite. Jasper was a collected and bashful gentlemen who somehow could keep up with Alice and despite their differences, they were the cutest couple I knew. My brother and his girlfriend, Rose, on the other hand were quite the power couple. My brother was an oversized kid at heart, with biceps that trailed on for miles, while Rose was a gorgeous and witty model. They argued consistently but knew, as well as we did, that they were meant for each other in every way possible. As different as my friends were, they had somehow ended up together. In fact they always wondered why Edward and I hadn't fallen for each other yet especially since we were the only ones in the group that held anything in common. Edward and I would always shrug it off, stating that although our relationship wasn't romantic, it still very deep.

"Oh that sounds like fun Alice. I'm definitely in and I'll ask Edward later on." I said, smiling to myself.

Another twenty minutes passed before Edward walked back into the waiting room- or rather ran.

"I got the job Bells!!" he exclaimed as he lifted me from my seat, his arms encircling around my waist into a gigantic bear hug.

"That's great Edward!" I practically choked before he released me.

As he placed me down, I became highly aware of the death glares that belonged to the woman behind him. Before I had a chance to return them Edward gestured the woman over, a smile still firmly planted on his face.

"Bells, this is Tanya." He stated, grabbing her hand. For some reason his hand in hers bothered me. "She's the model I'll be working with on set." He continued.

I smiled weakly as my eyes met hers. She was trying desperately hard to return the smile, but I could sense the tension in the air.

"Tanya, this is my best friend Bella" he exclaimed.

"It's nice to meet you Bella" she said as she held out her hand for me to shake. "What are you auditioning for?" she asked softly, however not before looking me up and down.

My anger immediately sparked as I finished shaking her hand.

"I'm not auditioning for anything. Just here for moral support." I said trying hard not to add a nice _bitch _at the end of my sentence.

"Figures" she said, rolling her eyes.

By now I was fuming. Who did she think she was and why was Edward allowing her to speak to me like that. And why was he still holding her damn hand? Or better yet why was he staring at her like she was the damn sun. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her since he walked into the room.

Before I could say anything I would regret, Tanya returned her attention back to Edward.

"I'll see you later on tonight, right Eddie?" She asked with an annoying voice.

Eddie? What kind of nickname was that?

"Of course" Edward replied before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll..uh.. meet you in the car Edward." I said quickly before my breakfast had a chance to spew across the floor. Any more of this disgusting interaction and I might just throw up.

As I walked out the room and into the parking lot, I couldn't help but to wonder what was going on in my head. I mean Edward had dated countless boneheads in high school and they pretty much always hated me because of our tight knit relationship. I had never really cared or noticed for that matter. But now, just seeing the way she looked at him or the way Edward returned the mindless glance sent my skin into flames.

How odd.


	3. Author's Update!

Hey guys this story is not doing as well as I thought. But I have another account with a story that people seem to like so feel free to check it out! My username is theressomethingaboutmary. The story is called Best friends or Lovers. Maybe you'll like that one better because I wont be posting anymore updates on this one anytime soon.


End file.
